


Przybytki fizycznej przyjemności

by Radioaktywnyschabowy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Impala, M/M, One Shot, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 09:48:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13633809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radioaktywnyschabowy/pseuds/Radioaktywnyschabowy
Summary: Dean bardzo często zastanawiał się nad wiedzą, jaką posiadał jego prawie-osobisty anioł. Castiel sprawiał wrażenie istoty o niespożytej inteligencji i mądrości. Miewał swoje momenty słabości w starciu z popkulturą, ale jeżeli chodziło o wiedzę przydatną w walce i polowaniu, był niezastąpiony. Może przewyższał nawet Bobby'ego, ale Winchester nigdy by tego nie przyznał.





	Przybytki fizycznej przyjemności

Dean bardzo często zastanawiał się nad wiedzą, jaką posiadał jego prawie-osobisty anioł. Castiel sprawiał wrażenie istoty o niespożytej inteligencji i mądrości. Miewał swoje momenty słabości w starciu z popkulturą, ale jeżeli chodziło o wiedzę przydatną w walce i polowaniu, był niezastąpiony. Może przewyższał nawet Bobby'ego, ale Winchester nigdy by tego nie przyznał.

– Cas, co sądzisz? – rzucił od niechcenia, siedząc przy plastikowym stole i przeglądając jedną z wielu książek przywleczonych ze sobą.

Boży Wysłaniec przekrzywił nieco głowę i skupił wzrok na nagłówku brukowca leżącego obok. Brutalny morderca zabił już czwartą ofiarę.

– Czy masz jakieś szczegóły? – zapytał swoim, jak zwykle, beznamiętnym głosem. Gdyby Dean nie znał go tak długo, mógłby stwierdzić, że mówi do niego jakiś cyborg. T-800 na przykład.

– Żadnych śladów włamania, ciała są w strzępach, a sekcja nic nie wykazała. No poza tym, że to była banda psów ze wścieklizną. Albo niedźwiedź. – Upił trochę piwa z butelki. – W okolicy nie działy się żadne cuda, więc to nie mogły być Ogary.

Twarz anioła nawet nie drgnęła.

– Masz jakiś pomysł? – ciągnął dalej Dean, chcąc zachęcić boskiego przyjaciela do jakiegokolwiek procesu myślowego. – Bo Bobby na razie nic nie wie, a Sam grzebie w śmieciach tej ostatniej... jak jej tam... Sally. Więc, Cas?

Brunet leniwie przeniósł wzrok na łowcę i wziął oddech, jakby chciał wygłosić mowę swojego życia, zostać prezydentem i pierwszym aniołem-astronautą jednocześnie.

– Nie umiem udzielić ci odpowiedzi – powiedział niezwykle oficjalnie i ponownie wlepił wzrok w gazetę. – Ale nadal zakładam, że stoją za tym Ogary Piekielne.

– No dobra – westchnął. – To kto według ciebie jeszcze zawarł pakt?

– W mieście jest bardzo dużo przybytków fizycznej przyjemności. Na jednego mieszkańca miasta przypada...

– Czyli burdele, tak? – przerwał mu, chcąc się upewnić, że dobrze myśli. Anioł pokiwał powoli głową. – No to pakuj manatki i jedziemy.

Twarz Castiela nagle przybrała dziwny wyraz. Z poważnej, wręcz kamiennej miny, zamieniła się w połączenie wystraszonego kociaka i nastolatka, który pierwszy raz słyszy słowo seks.

– Czego nie rozumiesz? – mruknął łowca, nie spodziewając się aż tak żywiołowej reakcji ze strony mężczyzny. – Pakuj manatki to znaczy, że idziesz do wozu i wsiadasz do środka.

– Czy muszę tam jechać? – spytał bardzo niepewnie, patrząc na niego z bojaźnią.

– Nie mów, że się boisz – parsknął z rozbawieniem.

– Nie lubię takich miejsc – odparował natychmiast. Ostatnia wycieczka do tego miejsca skończyła się wyrzuceniem ich tylnym wyjściem. Jednak nie to odstraszało Castiela najbardziej.

– Kurde, pokonaliśmy Lucyfera, a ty się boisz rozebranych lasek? – Wyszczerzył się wrednie. To wcale nie było tak, że chciał jeszcze raz zobaczyć to zagubienie w jego oczach, gdy brunet kompletnie nie wiedział, co zrobić. I gdzie miła pani go prowadziła.

– Nie boję się – powiedział głośno. – Nie lubię, gdy na ciebie tak patrzą – dodał z warknięciem i dopiero moment później zrozumiał, co powiedział.

– Co?

– Nic – odparł natychmiast, przybierając niewzruszoną minę. W tym samym czasie czuł bijące szybko serce. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie aż tak ludzko reagować na tak proste i nic nie znaczące rzeczy. Prawie nic nie znaczące.

– Jak na mnie patrzą? – Dean podszedł do Castiela i spojrzał na niego z zaintrygowaniem. – Jesteś zazdrosny?

– Tak – odpowiedział nadzwyczaj spokojnie. – Twoja blizna jasno wskazuje, że należysz do mnie – dodał władczym tonem.

– Cas, to, że wyciągnąłeś mnie z Piekła, nie oznacza, że _należę do ciebie_ – odparł, prostując się i zaraz dotknął dłonią ramienia, na którym spoczywał kształt dłoni anioła.

– Nie mówię o tym. – Zmarszczył brwi. – Nadal masz malinkę, którą zrobiłem ci wczoraj w Impali.

 


End file.
